Darkness Falls
by DJ Kaiba
Summary: Amy Anderson also known as Sailor Mercury comes to see her cousin Joey. She ends in love with Seto Kaiba and loves his little brother dearly.
1. Default Chapter

Darkness Falls  
  
DJ Kaiba- You think anyone can write such a good fanfic. I can. So here it is. What if Amy Anderson from Sailor Moon and Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh were a couple. We will soon find out when Joey's cousin falls in love with the Seto Kaiba.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
Seto awoke at 7 A.M. that very morning. He was up until 4 A.M. then he went to bed. He knew that there was a new girl coming to school just didn't know who the girl was. He got dressed and took Mokuba to school. He came into the class room and saw a navy blue haired girl with a black suit case that looked like it had all of her school books in it. He took his seat in front of Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Good morning class. This is Miss Amy Anderson. She is Joey Wheeler's younger cousin. She had just came here from Juuban Sr. High school. Tell us why are you here."  
  
"Well Miss… I am here because my mother is making me got here. She couldn't trust me going to school at Juuban because some strange things were happening there. So she sent me here because she could trust Joey taking care of me." 


	2. chapter 1

DJ Kaiba- Here is the first chapter so be nice to it. What will Amy do to Joey when his joy ride is over with.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Class had begun and it was pretty much a normal day for the students. Joey and his friends were walking home with Amy.  
  
"So Ames. What do you think about this school?" asked Joey.  
  
"Well Jou. I think I will like it here no matter what happens."  
  
"All right." said Yugi.  
  
"Um Yugi have you ever had another friend besides Tea?"  
  
"Yea there is Mai."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"What's wrong Amy?"  
  
"Well you see. I use to have a lot of friends and now I don't because I had to move here to live with Joey because my mom said that I spent too much time with them. Of course I hated every moment of that flight down here."  
  
"Now that is odd." said Tea.  
  
"Yes it is. I didn't want to leave Juuban."  
  
Joey hugged Amy. He knew that it was hard for her to be in a new town and not have any friends. He also knew that it was September 9th. He was going to have a hard time finding Amy a birthday present. He knew from the past that Amy wasn't going to give into pain and suffering. He remembered when he was only eight and they could no longer see each other.  
  
~flash back~  
  
A eight year old Joey and Amy were at the beach. Their families were at the beach together. They were having a family day at the beach. Amy was building a sandcastle and Joey was helping her.  
  
"Joey do you think that we will ever go different ways?"  
  
"I hope not. You are only a month younger than me. I don't want you to go through the same thing over again. You were only here for three years."  
  
Amy's mother came up to them.  
  
"Honey."  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
"What do you think about moving to Tokyo?"  
  
"Mommy I don't want to go."  
  
"Dear you have to. Your father wants to live here and we are no longer married."  
  
"Mommy."  
  
Amy's mom took her hand and lead her to the car and was never seen again.  
  
~end of flash back~  
  
Joey shook his head. He remembered what had happened and wanted to forget about it. Amy didn't look any different than she did so long ago. They were 16 now and knew better. Amy always did hate big cities and Juuban was a big city compaired to Domino. Amy looked at store that had tons of books. Joey knew Amy loved to read ever since she was a young girl  
  
~flash back~  
  
A seven year old Amy was sitting in her room reading a book. Joey comes in with his studies.  
  
"Hay Ames."  
  
"Hay Jou. What do you want?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Reading what?"  
  
"Baby blue eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
~end of flash back~ 


	3. chapter 2

DJ Kaiba- Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Joey and Amy made it into their house. Amy was only going to be there for a few months. She had to call her mother and tell her what had happened on her first day of school. Joey knocked on Amy's door to see what she was doing.  
  
"Hay Amy. You don't have to call your mom just yet. Come on. Let's go to the mall."  
  
"All right give me a few minutes."  
  
Amy changed onto one of her outfits. She came out of her room and fallowed Joey to the mall. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were there.  
  
"Hay Joey who's the babe?" asked Tristan.  
  
Amy blushed and walked past him.  
  
"Oh she's my cousin Amy. Oh yeah you didn't even see her today."  
  
"Hay Jou."  
  
"Yes Ames."  
  
"I am going to the book store. I need a new book to read."  
  
"All right just come right back after you get a new book to read."  
  
Amy went to Weldin books. She was in search for a book about Mercury. She knew that something was going to happen but didn't know what it was. She ran into a small boy with black hair.  
  
"Sorry young man."  
  
"Sorry Miss. I didn't mean to run into you."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
"Hi Mokuba my name is Amy."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"I am here with my big brother. You want to meet him."  
  
"I don't know I promissed Jou that I would be right back after I get a new book."  
  
"Oh come on. My brother can help you find a book."  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
Amy fallowed Mokuba to his big brother.  
  
"Hay big brother did you meet Amy yet?"  
  
"Huh."  
  
He looked over his shoulder and saw Amy behind Mokuba.  
  
"No."  
  
Amy looked up from the floor. She knew who he was.  
  
"Hello Kaiba."  
  
"Hello Anderson."  
  
"I got to go Mokuba. Jou is probably waiting for me."  
  
Amy picked up her bag and found the book that she was looking for. She paid for the book and went to go find Joey. She found them at the food court.  
  
"Hay Jou. Sorry that I was running late. I found my book but I ran into Mokuba Kaiba and Kaiba."  
  
"You ran into them at the book store."  
  
"Yep. I really think that he hates me. I can tell by the look on his face."  
  
Amy sat down next to Joey. She pulled out her book and started to read.  
  
"Ames are you hungery?"  
  
"No. Hay do you mind if I go home. I mean it is nice to hang out with you but I need to go and study."  
  
"Ames you do way too much of that."  
  
"I know but that is how I got good grades."  
  
Amy got up and left for home. Mokuba and Seto were leaving as well. Mokuba tugged on Seto's coat.  
  
"Can we give her a ride to her house?"  
  
"No."  
  
Amy was walking the way to Kaiba Corps and took a left turn before she saw Kaiba Corps. Mokuba had begged Seto to fallow her to her house. It started to rain and she had forgot her unbrella. She started to run home. She took a wrong turn. 


	4. chapter 3

DJ Kaiba- Where will Amy end up at? Will she get into trouble?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She ran into a gang. She was scared.  
  
"Try to run away brat. You know now that you are going to be mine."  
  
"Fat chance on that."  
  
The man grabbed a hold of her arm.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
In the car that fallowed Amy.  
  
"Seto please save her. Some one by the name of Jou will be very mad if she gets raped."  
  
"All right."  
  
Seto got out of the car and went towards the gang.  
  
"I suggest you let her go."  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
Amy kicked him. ~Well you know if your a guy.~ Seto and Amy fought and Amy got hit in the chest with a switch blade knife. Seto helped her up. He got into the car and told the driver to go to the hospital. Meanwhile Joey and the others were at Yugi's house. They were watching their favorite t.v. show.  
  
*We hate to interupt this show but something major happened. There was a fight here just a few moments ago. A teenaged girl and boy were in this fight against one of the gangs of Domino. We have just gotten the names of the two teenagers. The boy is Seto Kaiba and the girl is Amy Anderson. This also just in she is in the hospital for a wound in her chest.*  
  
Joey couldn't believe what the person was saying.  
  
"We got to get to the hospital now!"  
  
They ran to the hospital. They ran to the front desk.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" asked the nurse.  
  
"We are here to see Amy Anderson." said Joey.  
  
"She is in room 110 on the 2nd floor."  
  
They ran up the step to the 2md floor. They knocked on the door to Amy's room. The Dr. came out of the room.  
  
"You can go and see her if you like."  
  
"Thank you." said Joey.  
  
They walked into the room. Amy was lying in the bed with a hospital gown on. Her eyes were closed and Joey knew that he was about to loose her. Then all of a sudden a bunch of girls came running into the room. Joey and the others looked up and shook their heads. The girls blinked a few times.  
  
"Sorry." said the girl with meatballs on her head.  
  
The red head looked at her friend and almost got very mad.  
  
"Victoria you can't get mad not right now." said the brown haired girl.  
  
The blond haired girl with the bow in her hair was walking out the door. The raven haired girl went after her.  
  
"Mina where are you going?"  
  
"Sorry Raye. There were all ready people in that room. I rather wait to visit Amy. She is sound asleep anyway."  
  
"Well lets get the others and get a hotel room for tonight."  
  
They went into the room and got their friends and went to find a hotel to spend the night at. Joey looked at his cousin with a worried look on his face. He didn't want to loose her. Amy opened her eyes.  
  
"Ow. What happened?"  
  
"You were in a fight." said Joey.  
  
"Jou. I ran into a gang and they tried to rape me."  
  
"Ames. You will be all right. Who saved you?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know was that I was fighting along side Kaiba."  
  
The Dr. came back into the room.  
  
"Miss Anderson you are going home tomorrow."  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
The Dr. left the room. Amy was glad to go home. 


	5. chapter 4

DJ Kaiba- Well maybe this is all happening a bit too fast. Let me try to make everything go a bit slower. Amy don't you think I should do that before you get yourself into more trouble with the guys.  
  
Amy- It wasn't my fault that some guys stabbed me in the chest with a switch blade knife.  
  
Seto- Everybodies a critic.  
  
Mina- What the hell does that mean.  
  
Lita-(hits Mina over the head.) Don't mind her. Lets just get this started.  
  
DJ Kaiba- All right well like Kaiba said everyones a critic.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~All right if no one knows where I am at. It is about time for Amy to come back home.~ Joey comes into Amy's room to see if she is ready to come home with him. She is sitting up in the bed waiting for him to arrive.  
  
"It took you long enough Jou. I want to go home now." said Amy's voice silently.  
  
"All right. Dad was going to kill me if I didn't bring you home today."  
  
"Was he wondering where I was at again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well it was different back then I guess."  
  
"That still hants me until this very day."  
  
"You too. I couldn't get that image out of my head. After I left I didn't know what I was going to do."  
  
"Now don't you dare cry on me just yet."  
  
"I wouldn't dare think about that."  
  
Joey helped Amy out of the bed into a wheelchair and took her to Mai's car.  
  
"What the heck Joey? Who's this?"  
  
"This is Mai."  
  
"Mai who?"  
  
"Mai Valintine."  
  
"Oh her. She is the one that came forth at dulest kingdom. Man I wish I could be like her."  
  
"Why would yah?"  
  
"Jou."  
  
He put Amy into the car and folded up the wheelchair and got into the car.  
  
"Ames. I am sorry that you couldn't celebrate your birthday like a normal teenager."  
  
"Oh that's all right Jou. If I didn't run into Mokuba yesterday I wouldn't have found myself."  
  
"Joey what does Amy mean?" asked Mai.  
  
"I don't know. She is an A+ student and I wouldn't understand what she means."  
  
"Of course Jou you wouldn't."  
  
There was silents all the way to Joey's house. He got her out of the car and back into the wheelchair.  
  
"Joey tell me what she means when you figure it out all right?"  
  
"All right Mai. I will find out soon."  
  
As Mai took off Joey looked at his cousin and sighed. What did she mean when she said she found herself. He took her into the house and put her on her bed. He wanted to leave her alone and also he had to think about what she had said to them earlier.  
  
'Man I wonder if Jou is going to find out soon what I ment back there. I found myslef when I met Mokuba. Man that little kid can be something. After all this time he showed me how to care for Jou. Like he cares for his brother Seto.....wait did I just think Seto..There I go again. Man that name is making me jitter.'  
  
Joey walked to his room and sat down on his bed.  
  
'I wonder what she ment by that. Maybe Mokuba showed her something that she hadn't felt in along time.'  
  
Joey fell asleep while trying to figure out what Amy had met earlier that day. Amy was remembering her past.  
  
~flash back~  
  
Amy sat alone in the classroom. She was reading another book by William Shakespear. She was reading Romeo and Juliet. Of course it was one of her favorite stories.  
  
"Look at her she is such a book worm." said one of the popular girls.  
  
"Well once a book worm always a book worm." said the second one.  
  
"Well we can't be friends with her she will make us look bad."   
  
"Well lets go."  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Amy shook her head.  
  
'Why did everyone have to be so mean to me. Coming here changed my life forever. I guess nothing will be the same. Maybe Mokuba can help me some more. He seem to have someone to care for. Unlike me.'  
  
~flash back~  
  
Her mother came home late from work.  
  
"Mommy I see you are coming home later and later each day."  
  
"It isn't my fault dear. It is a job to pay for everything that you need."  
  
~end of flash back~  
  
'I didn't have everything. I knew my mother loved me, but she wouldn't spend any time with me. She would always come home late and it wasn't funny. I better get a job soon. I don't want to be under Jou's roof all of the time. I mean I think I am becoming a pain in his butt. Oh well life will never will be normal again.'  
  
~I hate to make Amy feel this way but I think I speak the truth for everyone else.~ She sat on her bed reading Romeo and Juliet again. She loved that story no matter how many times she read it. The book always seemed to bring everything to life. She fell asleep while reading but she was having a beautiful dream.  
  
*dream*  
  
At a smaller beach in Domino City. Amy and Joey were building a sand castle and Seto was watching. ~I think that this might wake Amy up to realize that she likes Seto Kaiba. Well if it doesn't well then lets give it some more time~ Amy got splashed with water from Mokuba who was now running for his life because Amy wasn't too happy.  
  
*end of dream*  
  
Amy awoke.  
  
'Him why would I be dreaming about him?' 


	6. reviews

DJ Kaiba- Well all right thanks to samuraru1. Saying this "this stinks DJ (not to be mean);/:p (Or sucks your pick;})  
  
Amy- You don't have to be so down.  
  
Mokuba- Yea. I am agreeing with Amy.  
  
Seto- I don't know why I am agreeing with Anderson here, but you can't give up DJ even though it might seem too far away.  
  
Yugi- Come on put a smile on your face.  
  
Yami- What is with kids today.  
  
Mina- Yami you got that off of Bye Bye Birdy, the musical.  
  
Yami- I did?  
  
Lita- Yeah you did.  
  
Hotaru- Well lets help you with your fanfics. How about that.  
  
DJ Kaiba- I don't think so.  
  
Mina- Are you to scared.  
  
DJ Kaiba- Don't make me put you with Joey.  
  
Mina- Nonononononononononononononononononononononono.  
  
Lita- At least that makes her shut up.  
  
Hotaru- Come on guys no time for arguing.  
  
DJ Kaiba- (Crying) I don't think I can do this.  
  
Amy- Aw man. We got to get her happy again. This is going to drive me insain. (She runs off)  
  
Michelle- Well lets get her as happy as we can.  
  
Amara- Well let me talk to DJ or let Kaiba do it.  
  
Seto- I don't think so. She hates me.  
  
Mina- Let us show you something. (Mina leads Seto into DJ's room.)  
  
Seto- (looking around the room.) What the hell.  
  
Mina- She loves you.  
  
DJ Kaiba- (enters her room) What the hell is going on here?! 


	7. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
   
  
DJ Kaiba- All right Kasemeithesilverfox/dogyouko is going to be helping me with this.  
  
Kasemeithesilverfox/dogyouko- HI!! Pleased to meet you!  
  
DJ Kaiba- To the fanfic.  
  
   
  
********************  
  
   
  
'Him, why would I be dreaming about him.'  
  
Amy got out of her bed.  
  
"Man it is time for me to wake up."  
  
She ran to her closet and changed her clothes.  
  
'Hikari are you all right?'  
  
'Yes I am just fine.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'I am sure about it.'  
  
She walked out the door to the school. She looked around and saw Seto running a bit late. She put her bag in her locker and made sure that she had all of her books. In class she looked at the board then to Seto.  
  
'Why would I be dreaming about him? He is so mean to me, but that dream was different.'  
  
'It is just a dream and nothing more than that.'  
  
'It meant something more than that.'  
  
'Really you think so. I don't think so.'  
  
'Oh Yami please be quite. I am trying to do my work.'  
  
'All right then.'  
  
"Miss Anderson what is the square root of 100?"  
  
"10."  
  
"You are correct."  
  
Seto looked up and saw Amy staring at him. She quickly turned to the board. She was blushing.  
  
'Why the heck was she staring at me? She is one strange girl.'  
  
Class had let out and Amy was in a rush to get home.  
  
"Ames where are you going?"  
  
"Oh Jou. I was going home. Why?"  
  
"I am still worried about you."  
  
"I know you almost lost me, but I am still here."  
  
"That is good to know."  
  
"I am happy for you."  
  
"Well I got to go. Will you be all right if you are going to be home all by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah I will be. I'll invite Tea over if it is all right with you."  
  
"That is all right with me."  
  
"All right see yah."  
  
Amy walked all the way to her house. Seto looked out the window of his limo and saw Amy walking alone.  
  
'Why is she walking all alone.'  
  
She made it to the house.  
  
'Man I hope my uncle isn't drinking.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'He drinks and it makes the house unsafe.'  
  
'Oh and what did your mother say about this?'  
  
'Absolutely nothing. She doesn't know that he drinks.'  
  
'That is a bad idea.'  
  
'I know that.'  
  
She went to her room. She was tired from the school work and did what she was suppose to do.  
  
'This school work is done. I did everything. What can I do now?'  
  
'Well lets find out. You said you would call Trista.'  
  
'Oh that might be it.'  
  
She dialed Trista's phone number.  
  
"Hello Trista Meioh."  
  
"Hi Trista it is me Amy."  
  
"How is Domino?"  
  
"Great it could be better."  
  
"Well everything in Egypt is going great."  
  
"All right I miss everyone though."  
  
"We came to visit like a few days ago and you were in the hospital."  
  
"Oh. I'll see you when you come here."  
  
*******************  
  
DJ Kaiba- What can happen to Amy and Trista. Can Seto find out what Amy feels for him.  
  
Kasemeithesilverfox/dogyouko- YOU BETTER READ TO FIND OUT!!!!! Read our other fics too!!!!  
  
Amy- What will happen to me.  
  
Seto- Shut up girl. 


	8. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
   
  
DJ Kaiba- Well I hope that you like this so far. Now what am I going to make Amy do? Hum. This is a hard thing to think of. Maybe Kaiba will find out how she feels about him.  
  
Kasemeithesilverfox/dogyouko- yea and if you don't review PINK MONKEYS WILL STEAL YOUR UNDERWEAR, BURN IT, AND EAT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DJ Kaiba- To the fanfic.  
  
**************  
  
   
  
'What the heck was I thinking?'  
  
'You are not very smart for calling your friend.'  
  
'She misses me so much. I hope that she comes from Egypt soon. She says she knows somebody from this town and wants to see them again.'  
  
'Well I want to see one of my friends, but I can't see him because he is dead and gone.'  
  
'Really. Maybe I should do some research on Egypt and get some info. I mean it is the only way I can learn about you and other people.'  
  
'Yeah that might help some.'  
  
Amy went out the door to the library. She found an old book from someone who written it during  
  
their time in ancient Egypt.  
  
'Maybe this book can help me figure out who and what happened in the past.'  
  
'Really you might cause some trouble if you know what is good for you.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
She opened the book and started to read it.  
  
'What maybe I could get Trista to read this. It is in the Egyptian language. I can't understand it let alone read it.'  
  
'Really what I see is what I wrote.'  
  
'You wrote. How odd is that.'  
  
'It is what I wrote when I was on my mission. Which I can not tell you what it was because I know that you will flip out.'  
  
'Really now why would I go off and do that?'  
  
'Joey would flip out if he found out that you were talking to somebody like me.'  
  
'Jou wouldn't dare flip out on you. All you are is just a spirit.'  
  
'I know. He doesn't know that though.'  
  
'Really. He will soon find out that his cousin didn't really want to be here.'  
  
'Did he really send you on your way here.'  
  
'(sigh) Yes he did, but the only reason that he got me to come was because my mother was tired of my grades falling.'  
  
'Really who were your pathetic friends.'  
  
'Shut UP! They are not pathetic. Maybe you are Yami Amy.'  
  
'Geez. Girl sorry to bust your happy bubble.'  
  
'Can it!'  
  
'All right. All right.'  
  
Amy took the book out of the library and ran to her house.  
  
'Man this day can get a whole lot worse than this. I know it too.'  
  
'Really how would you feel if I made your life a living Hell.'  
  
'Really oh how sweet of you my life has never been in hell before.'  
  
'Really. How about the shadow realm then.'  
  
'Oh that's not ok with me. Maybe send one of your friends there, but not me.'  
  
*In Egypt*  
  
   
  
"Hay Trista did you get a call from Amy yet?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yes. She said she feels ok. Now how about we get ready to go to Domino. I have a bad feeling that Amy is going to get into some trouble."  
  
"What do you mean by trouble?" asked Lita.  
  
"Well the thing is. I think Marik Ishtar is going to try to get Yugi Moto's millennium puzzle. If that happens the spirits within the puzzle, ring, and Amy's chocker will be set free. Two of them will rant and rave all over the world stealing people's things."  
  
"What about the spirit inside the Venusin necklace. Will she too be set free?"  
  
"All of them will. I am the only one who can stop them from being set free."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Serena.  
  
"I am the only one who doesn't have one. I didn't age any since the time I met the last Pharaoh."  
  
"That is no good." said Mina.  
  
"Oh come on. Besides this weather is too much for Hotaru." said Michelle.  
  
"Yeah she might get sick on us and die." said Amara.  
  
   
  
*Domino*  
  
   
  
'Man I hope that Trista gets up here soon.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because she is the only one that can help me read this.'  
  
'Really. I would read it to you, but I no longer can read that.'  
  
'Oh man. That means I will have to get Trista over here.'  
  
The phone rang and Amy got it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello is Miss Anderson there."  
  
"This is she who is this."  
  
"It's Seto. I was wondering if you could come over to Kaiba Corps for a bit. I need to talk to you alone."  
  
"Really. Is that so. Why do you want me to come over there?"  
  
"Do you want Joey to hear what I have to say?"  
  
"No. What time do you want me to come over there?"  
  
"Now would be nice."  
  
"All right I will be over in a few."  
  
Amy hung up the phone and started on her way to Kaiba Corps.  
  
   
  
****************  
  
   
  
DJ Kaiba- Well.  
  
Kasemeithesilverfox/dogyouko-*dancing*  
  
Amy- Why are you making me go over there?  
  
Seto- Why are you?  
  
DJ Kaiba- You don't need to know. 


End file.
